


A Relationship Study of CelesJunko Aka Celestia X Junko

by Little_Nin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, F/F, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Nin/pseuds/Little_Nin
Summary: I've wanted to write a study/convincing essay on a ship that really doesn't get any attention in the fandom that really could be quite interesting. I understand why there is some hesitation and I address that upfront in the essay. This is really just an essay to maybe help convince someone to ship this as well or at least see it in a different light.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Relationship Study of CelesJunko Aka Celestia X Junko

This one is gonna get me in trouble…. Probably.

Alright fuckers, the time has come. 

CelesJunko AKA Celestia x Junko aka (Wow this is the most toxic ship in the entire fandom) <\- That is a joke by the way there are so many worse ships. That being said, this isn’t an essay for “this is canon” or anything of the sort because I can assure you it is far from it /obviously/. There is a lot of preamble before actually talking about the ship and it’s dynamic. Just because I want to address some of the reasons why some may not fully enjoy it as a ship. There are also a bunch of little side notes as you go along. 

I’m going to address the main reason why people don’t ship Junko with people (typically). 

Yes, Junko does kill those she’s closest to (for the most part the only real exception is a certain someone from the anime if you know, you know. If not then watch the anime.) Not to mention Junko’s abusive tendencies and overall toxic nature. So shipping her with anyone in canon is kind of a lost cause and I get that. That’s why this is basically like a “Non-despair AU” only ship. 

Got it? Great. I do have some small theories about her and Celestia pre-tragedy, but those are devoid of any real evidence other than probable cause, a photo of the whole class, and the fact that Junko did like all of her classmates. Therefore, some type of interaction had to have taken place at least a little bit pre-tragedy. Unfortunately, without solid proof that’s really just all we have for their relationship. 

One small theory I have is that they were the closest thing either of them would consider to be “rivals” rather than flat out enemies or friends. Junko probably recognized and appreciated Celestia’s love of fashion even if it wasn’t a style that she herself truly cared about. Celestia would probably find Junko wildly annoying, but recognized that Junko’s intelligence wasn’t something to fully underestimate either. Though the rivalry may be one-sided. Mostly Junko being angry that Celestia isn’t falling for her charm or charismatic nature. Junko would say that they are rivals, but Celestia would not agree. 

Alright, so now that we have that established. This is really going to be about why you shouldn’t sleep on this ship. I get it, it’ll be VERY difficult to convince someone that this ship is even worth talking about, BUT something needs to stir the pot a bit in a CelesGiri dominated world. (That being said, this is also not to say that any ship is better than any other. I've made it blatantly clear before shipping is subjective and we all have different tastes and that’s okay. I’m still gonna try to convince you though if that’s alright. I hope so or else you wouldn’t be reading this. If you’re still here. Hello!)

Anyway, you may be asking yourself “What the absolute /fuck/ kind of ship is that?”. The answer is a very interesting one and one full of interesting dynamics and struggles from both parties. Since this is coming from a non-despair au stand point I’m going to be using that early theory about their relationship for most of the examples/ whatever. Because without that it would just be me typing over and over “lesbian s good” and while that is a true statement it does not go well for a compelling essay now does it? The CelesJunko dynamic is heavily based on the “Rivals/Enemies to Friends/Lovers or Rivals/Enemies to Friends then to Lovers” trope. It has a lot of slowburn potential, I mean every ship does it all depends on the story you’re trying to write with them, but that’s beside the point. 

CelesJunko also has the dynamic of being very polarizing. Opposites attract, and you really can’t find two people more opposite than these two. You have the quiet, introverted, and elegant gothic lolita. Then you have the loud wildly extroverted blonde (allegedly) “queen of the school” character. That alone is fuel for ships the world over. Admittedly, it is a bit of a cliche trope. However, I firmly believe lesbians can destroy any cliche because it’s fucking lesbians of course they can. Now that same trope can be replicated with other characters that share in Junko’s extroverted nature, but none of them can compare to the opposite factor as she can. Even though they are opposites they do also have a lot in common. Their intelligence, their cunning, and their overwhelming power. Junko even in a non-despair au is still a very charismatic and charming individual and still holds a power like her despair infused original form. While Celestia has her normal level of intimidation and power that surrounds her. If anything they would make a very formidable team at the very least even without any romantic or platonic endeavors. 

They both exude huge amounts of chaotic energy. Celestia in a more refined chaotic neutral manner, and Junko in a slightly less chaotic evil…. Junko manner. Though maybe leaning more towards chaotic neutral like Celestia in a non-despair au rather than being flat out evil, but either way they’re still chaotic as hell. If the phrase “Be Gay, Do Crime.” had a poster ship it would be CelesJunko. I did say this was a non-despair au so the crimes that would be committed would probably not be murder, (at least not on Junko’s part. Celestia’s criminal history is another story.) but maybe theft. They have big “even though we could afford to buy anything in this store we’re just going to steal it” energy. That is another point they also would spend all of their time in malls together. They both love clothes and makeup so them spending a lot of time in a place like that wouldn’t be out of the question. 

I haven’t touched on what would attract one to the other. Celestia likes challenges, and you could not find a bigger challenge than Junko Fucking Enoshima non-despair au or not. Junko would find Celestia’s mysterious aura interesting, as well as her intimidation. To quote a dear friend of mine “Junko’s type is someone stoic, has dark hair, someone who can and will stare down God and tell him he ain’t shit.” (Thank you Ricky that sums it up quite nicely) Which describes Celestia perfectly. (And a certain someone, but for the sake of this it’s only talking about Celes). 

Celestia would more than likely be a really good influence on Junko. (I know what you’re thinking, Celestia being a good influence on anyone is impossible.) Listen, Celestia is very calm (usually) and Junko is very wild even in a non-despair state. Eventually, Junko’s wild nature would slowly naturally calm to an equilibrium after being around Celestia for so long. Or the adverse happens and Celestia goes absolutely hog wild. (Though I feel like the first would be much more likely.) Junko would not change permanently and still keep that wild side, just perhaps unleash it at more appropriate times (not like that.) Instead of it being a semi-constant state that she's in. 

Let’s talk about hobbies. Celestia canonically makes her own clothes and Junko is canonically a model, there see it fits perfectly. It doesn’t fit as perfectly as I would like to think. I just see cute moments where celestia makes Junko an outfit or something like that. Junko can cook it’s been shown (in a VERY fun scene/s in the anime again if you haven’t seen it go see it uhh and be prepared about this part). So Junko would be the meal preparer (if they didn’t hire someone else to do it for them, bourgeois bitches. Not Teruteru though Celestia already denied him during one of her UTDP events) 

Keeping in the theme of cooking. I have a small headcanon that the only thing Celestia can cook confidently and amazingly is gyoza. Learning it while she was young because of it being what her home city of Utsunomiya in the Tochigi prefecture is famous for. She doesn’t do it often, because she wants it to remain special and only something she does on special occasions like her birthday, Grand Bois Cheri’s birthday or now Junko’s birthday as well. Otherwise Celestia is absolutely atrocious in the kitchen. Something Junko would probably find hilarious. 

Celestia’s birthday is also a month and a day before Junko’s and that’s really cute. They would totally go overboard with parties and what not for each other's birthday. Junko would set up a huge group of gifts, some of them real and others filled with random shit like jars of red bean paste. Why? Because fuck you. While Celestia would absolutely spoil Junko the entire day on her birthday. Though that isn’t too far out of the norm I feel like Celestia’s love language is gifts. On Junko’s birthday it would be over the top, because it’s for Junko after all. A whole day of going out and doing whatever Junko wanted to do seeing all of the winter landscape like they did with the fall scenery a month prior. Probably partaking in some holiday related events considering Junko’s birthday is Christmas Eve.

Halloween would be a month long affair for these two and I’m entirely convinced they would have the best decorations both inside and outside. Though the decorations inside would more than likely always be up considering Celestia’s style though the two would have to come to a pretty hefty compromise considering their two combative styles and ways of decorating. However, once October comes around there is no stopping Celestia and after a while Junko finally learns that. This is entirely opinion based (like most of this essay lmao) but it fits them so well. Though this could honestly be said about any ship involving Celestia. It’s really just a Celestia thing. I can also totally see Celestia showing Junko some horror movie she really likes and Junko being absolutely terrified, but acting like she isn’t (Not totally in character for her, but we really haven’t seen Junko deal with fear like that sooo it’s just funny to think of especially considering she’s literally the cause of so many problems if not every problem in canon) 

I could go on and on about things they would do or how they would be in different situations, but then it would just be me writing little mini fics over and over again.  
Which is totally something I’ve been planning on doing. I just have not had the motivation or time to do so. I know I am not the first person to talk about this ship, but I am certainly (at least to my knowledge) the most vocal about it. (Seriously I don’t stop talking about them) There are a few scattered fanfics, ranging the different genres, a sprinkle of headcanons, and a splash of fanart. So it is not completely barren (but it’s certainly close to that point). 

Thank you for reading this entire essay (if you did. Again if you didn’t you wouldn’t see this) I hope I have convinced you to think about these two characters in a softer (ish) light and possibly consider this as a ship you think about at least a little bit.


End file.
